Un mal día
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fue tímidamente como el delantero había tomado la mano del peli plata entre la suya, y pensar que todo era tan fácil. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Un mal día  
**Pareja:** Goenji x Fubuki  
**Serie:** Inazuma Eleven  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Para: **takano_love~  
**Descarga directa:** "1, 2, 3... ¿4?" 8/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5 **

**Un mal día**  
_(Goenji Shuuya x Shirou Fubuki)_

Las nubes negras amenazaban el entrenamiento diario, el campo comenzaba a vaciarse, nadie quería enfermarse incluyendo al capitán que tan solo les animó con una sonrisa, "Mañana será un día mejor", el peli plata tomó sus cosas, tan solo una chamarra para cubrir el frió era lo que llevaba en aquella mochila

―no pensé que llovería―dijo por lo bajito mirando por un momento el cielo

― ¿Estás bien? ―aquella voz le sacaba de todo pensamiento poniéndolo un poco nervioso, aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca

―si―respondió con una sonrisa―es un mal día, eso es todo

― ¿Lo dices por el clima o por otra cosa? ―una mirada curiosa le recorría de pies a cabeza logrando conseguir un leve sonrojo por parte del numero 9

―nunca me han gustado los días lluviosos―el peli plata no mentía, de haber sabido que llovería hubiera pedido permiso al capitán para faltar, su casa no estaba muy cerca y tener que recorrer aquel trayecto en medio de tremendo aguacero le ponía demasiado frustrado―no tienes de que preocuparte, Goenji

Dispuesto a irse se dio media vuelta, no es que no le gustara la compañía del delantero pero desde hace algún tiempo aquella que en un pasado disfrutaba ahora le ponía demasiado nervioso, las razones eran más que obvias para cualquiera, incluso para el peli plata y eso no le gustaba, no podía gustarle un compañero de equipo, eso no era correcto y, por sobre todas las cosas, no podía gustarle un hombre.

― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?, has dicho que no te gustan los días lluviosos, tengo la teoría de que si vas con alguien más tal vez el sufrimiento sea más llevadero

― ¿Sufrimiento? ―el peli plata esbozó una sonrisa―entonces me estás diciendo que quieres calmar mi sufrimiento ¿No?  
―exactamente―alegó el delantero con una gran sonrisa―entonces ¿Qué dices?

Pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer mojando el piso, el olor a tierra se desprendía del suelo de aquel parque alejándolo lentamente de esa conversación, aquel pasillo permanecía completamente vacío, era extraño verlo así, la mayoría de las personas pasaban sus tardes ahí, aunque con el bonito clima de ese día tan solo a un loco se le ocurría pararse cerca, era el camino más rápido a su casa, una ruta poco transitada por el defensa, no le gustaba tener cerca a tanta gente, tanta felicidad le ponía triste, triste porque sabía que era diferente, lo sabía más no lo aceptaba, ver parejas sonriendo felices le torturaba de poco a poco, saber que posiblemente el nunca podría hacerlo le inquietaba.

―oye ¿Me estás escuchando? ―preguntó Shuuya nuevamente sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
―perdón ¿Qué decías?

―no te preocupes, supongo que no tiene importancia, era algo muy aburrido

Sus manos comenzaban a temblar, el frio aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, varios minutos habían transcurrido y nadie decía nada, el sonido de la lluvia que chocaba en los pequeños charcos que yacían en el suelo interrumpían por momentos el pesado silencio.

―ten―el goleador del equipo Raimon se había quitado su chamarra color naranja para ofrecérsela―no quiero que te enfermes, póntela

― ¿Y tú? ―preguntó el peli plata antes de tomarla  
―yo ya estoy enfermo así que no puede pasarme nada más grave

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese temblar en su boca que le hacía dudar de cada palabra que su mente torpemente pensaba para responderle, esa mirada que volvía a clavarse en él con miedo a que descubriera lo que había estado ocultando por vario tiempo, esa sensación cálida que se sentía con tan solo estar junto a él, tuvo que alejar la mirada de inmediato, aquella situación comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más tensa

―Gracias―fue lo que tímidamente salió de su boca, su mirada aún seguía clavada en el concreto, la lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza, no podían seguir así por mucho que lo quisieran

Permanecían frente a un pequeño edificio de departamentos esperando que el poco techo que les cubría fuera suficiente para no mojarse, Fubuki cerró los ojos por un momento, el perfume del delantero se impregnaba poco a poco en su chamarra escolar, un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca sin querer, abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de tal error

― ¿En qué tanto piensas? ―cuestionó curioso el numero 10  
―en nada―se apresuró a contestar el defensa sin voltear a mirarlo

―no eres bueno mintiendo ¿Lo sabías?  
― ¿Mintiendo? ¿Por qué piensas que estoy mintiendo?

―porque estás nervioso―sonrió―igual que yo

Esas palabras acorralaban por completo al peli plata, sus ojos lo buscaron inmediatamente, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo, un abrazo le tomaba por sorpresa, sus manos frías tomaban con cuidado su rostro haciéndolo estremecer un poco

―lo siento―se disculpó tontamente sin quitar la vista de su rostro

Sus suaves labios tocaban delicadamente los suyos, fue tan solo un momento en el que todo a su alrededor parecía quedar atrás, no había más, tan solo ellos dos compartiendo tan lindo momento, nunca se imaginó ser correspondido y sin embargo ahí estaba, correspondiendo torpemente cada beso que el goleador depositaba en sus labios, abrazándolo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo, como si eso fuera lo único que necesitara.

La lluvia paraba poco a poco aunque ahora poco les importaba, unas miradas lejanas interrumpían la escena, el número nueve apresuró su mirada hacia otro lado, sabía que sucedería algo como eso, era lo que toda la gente hacia al descubrir algo diferente, le incomodaba, le hacía sentir mal.

―no les hagas caso―eran las palabras susurradas al oído por parte del goleador de fuego―anda, vamos a tu casa, se está haciendo muy tarde

Los postes de luz comenzaban a iluminar el camino, con cada paso se podía escuchar cada vez más fuerte, era el latir del corazón que de un momento a otro comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, las pocas personas que recorrían las calles podían darse cuenta, fue tímidamente como el delantero había tomado la mano del peli plata entre la suya, su aliento ya podía verse en el frío de la noche, sus mejillas aún seguían sonrojadas, el miedo se había ido unas calles antes, y pensar que todo era tan fácil, tan solo debía decirlo, ese no había sido un mal día después de todo y como dijo el capitán "Mañana será un día mejor", claro, el nunca se equivocaba con esas cosas.


End file.
